macrossfandomcom-20200223-history
Macross Crossover Live 2019
, officially known as SANKYO presents MACROSS CROSSOVER LIVE 2019, was a major two-day concert event held on June 1 and 2, 2019, held in Makuhari Messe International Exhibition Hall. Ticket prices were 9,800 yen.Macross Crossover Live 2019 Official Site The last major crossover live was Macross Crossover Live 30, which was held in Tokyo in 2013. Overview Macross Crossover Live 2019 was a crossover concert event featuring artists from various Macross series over the decades. The first visual was by Mita Chisato, while the second visual was drawn by Risa Ebata. A third visual by Haruhiko Mikimoto was released on May 17, 2019.PashPlus - New Visual by Haruhiko Mikimoto! Premium ticket were available on a first-come, first-served basis, with a “missing designated seat” feature added. All seats are prices at 9,800 yen (tax-included) while early reserved seating cost 8,800 yen. Tickets can be purchased by the "Fami Port" found in FamilyMart convenience stores.Hobby Dengeki - Macross Crossover Live 2019 Live Viewing Fans who failed to purchase a ticket can view SANKYO presents MACROSS CROSSOVER LIVE 2019 LIVE VIEWING, a live screening of the concert on cinemas across Japan on Sunday, June 2nd, 2019. Tickets cost 4,000 yen. This "Live Viewing Japan" event was organized by Big West. New Macross Delta Film Announcement During the concert, members of the idol group Walküre announced on the second day of the Macross Crossover Live 2019 concerts that the title of the new Macross Δ film is Gekijōban Macross Delta: Zettai LIVE!!!!!! (Macross Delta the Movie: Absolute Live!!!!!!) The Walkūre members noted that there are six exclamation points in the title when there are only five members, and they half-jokingly asked the creator and director Shōji Kawamori for the reason. Kawamori teased that there will be a sixth performer.Anime News Network - New Delta Film Announced Performers *Mari Iijima *Yoshiki Fukuyama *Megumi Nakajima *May'n *Megumi Nakajima *Minori Suzuki *Kiyono Yasuno *JUNNA *Nozomi Nishida *Nao Tōyama *Akino Arai *Hiroko Kasahara Gallery CrossoverLiveStatues.jpg|Statues of May'n and Ranka Lee greet the audience as they enter Macross Crossover Live 2019. WreathProfile.jpg|Numerous congratulatory bouquets, many given by fans, lined the special crossover concert event. JOYSOUND.jpg|Brave fans could try out JOYSOUND's karaoke machine, on display during the event. ONKYOheadphones.jpg|Fans could purchase Onkyo's exclusive character-color coded earphones. CrewPose.jpg|Yoshiki Fukuyama sharing a shot with the concert cast, including Shōji Kawamori during the first day of the concert.Yoshiki Fukuyama - First Day MaynMegumi.jpg|May'n and Megumi Nakajima posing for a selfie during the first day of the performance. May'n notes it's been a decade since Macross Frontier aired.Ma'yn - First Day Walkure.jpg|Members of Walküre relaxing after their first day. JUNNA commented they were quite hot after their performance.JUNNA - First Day DuetMayn.jpg|Fans were treated to a surprise duet of "Yakusoku" between May'n and Hiroko Kasahara, the singer of Ishtar from Super Dimensional Fortress Macross II: Lovers Again.May'n - Kasahara Performance Chisuga.jpg|The concert also had Haruka Chisuga, who played Mina Forte from Macross 30: The Voice that Connects the Galaxy singing "Planet Cradle".Haruka Chisuga - First Day ChieKaj.jpg|Chie Kajiura, singer of Mylene Flare Jenius on stage, in her gothic garb as usual.Chie Kajiura - First Day MacMesh.jpg|Fans could buy food at the "Macmeshi" booth, which featured Mayor Milia Fallyna Jenius, Lynn Minmay and her family, and Chuck Mustang and his siblings.Gwyn Campbell - Food Booth MaynStreet.jpg|May'n and Megumi Nakajima pair up again, reprising their role as Ranka and Sheryl on Day 2 of the concert. HugFriends.jpg|JUNNA hugging Nozomi Nishida during the Walküre portion of the concert. JUNNAPhotoCrossover.jpg|The second day of the concert proved to be a massive success for everyone involved. FrontierKuji.jpg|Bandai’s Figure Spirits Kuji announced new Macross Frontier figures for Sheryl Nome and Ranka Lee during the event.Gwyn Campbell - New Bandai Frontier Figures! NewVFUTA.jpg|Uta Macross Sma-Pho De-Culture players were also given an exclusive VF-1J Valkyrie to commemorate the event.Gwyn Campbell - New VF for Uta NewVisual.jpg|A new CG animated opening by Graphiica production was seen during the the event, which recreated the opening cutscene in The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love? (Game) for the Sega Saturn. DeltaFever.jpg|Fans were able to try the newest pachinko game by SANKYO, P Fever Macross Δ. DeltaFever2.jpg|The new game features Walküre from Macross Δ. NewspaperWalkure.jpg|The Nikkei Asian Review covered the concert, reportedly attended by 26,000 fans.Fishbone Twitter - Nikkei Review References External Link *Macross Crossover Live 2019 Official Site *Official Report of Macross Crossover Live 2019 Day 2 Category:Concerts Category:Walküre Category:Fire Bomber Category:Lynn Minmay Category:Ranka Lee Category:Macross Frontier Category:Macross Delta